


Luna's Memories

by memoriesoflastwords



Category: Lexa Spinoff - Fandom, The 100, The Grounders - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Killing, conclave, final conclave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesoflastwords/pseuds/memoriesoflastwords
Summary: After the Flame was taken away from her, Lexa has had problems remembering things from her past but, day by day, new memories come back to her. Like the day of her Conclave, when Luna ran away...





	Luna's Memories

"There has been a Conclave, in Polis", Carra murmured, shocked, entering Lexa's room.  
"A Conclave? What for?", Lexa asked, confused. Roan was ruling, the Flame had been destroyed, and Azgeda owned the City.  
"No one knows. They found some precious place and fought over it, or at least, that's what I understood from a fight just outside the walls".  
Lexa nodded and sat back down, looking at the wound on her stomach. She felt the urge to go back to Polis and reclaim her throne, but she also felt at home, with Carra and the others, in the same place she had been living before her life's turning point, before Anya, and Costia, and her Conclave.  
"Who fought? Nightbloods?", she asked, slowly, playing with a little knife.  
"A warrior for each kru. There was only one Nightblood... Luna kom Floukru".  
"Do I know her?", Lexa's head tilted, the familiar name tickling her ear.  
"She was in your Conclave, Lexa. She ran away after killing her own brother, don't you remember?", Carra explained. "Everyone was rooting for her, and she just lost it".

\---

"Luna!", Lexa howled at the top of her lungs while the curly haired girl panicked, the head of another curly kid swinging down her spear. "Luna, put it down!"  
The girl turned around and, seeing Lexa, put down the spear, her eyes full of pain and fear.  
"I killed him, Lexa! I killed my brother!", she cried, lulling the dead body on her arms. "And I killed Ashia. I stabbed Ko. I am a monster!"  
"No, Luna, no, you are no monster. I killed Ko", Lexa moved towards Luna, slowly. "I killed Galen. I have as much blood on my hands as you. We are not monsters".  
Luna looked at her, confused.  
"You are not here to kill me? We are the only ones last. You must kill me, it's the rules".  
"I don't have to kill you, if you kill me", Lexa couldn't recognize her voice. "I don't want to die, but I don't want to kill you, either. I guess... there is no solution".  
"Maybe there is one", Luna murmured, fastly putting her spear's end against her throat. "If I kill myself, you win, and you don't kill me. And I see Apollo again. I get to say goodbye".  
"What? No, Luna!", the brown haired girl ran towards the other one, her eyes full of tears while the spear started cutting the skin. "Don't, Luna. PLEASE, STOP!"  
Lexa's sword cut Luna's spear in two, blocking her. Luna's eyes looked up at her, confused.  
"If I stay, I'll kill you. I am a monster, Lexa, nothing more!", she cried, trying to get back her spear, that Lexa had promptly stolen.  
"Then leave. Go away", Lexa murmured, looking into her friend's eyes.  
She couldn't kill her, not after Ko, and Galen, and the others.  
She wouldn't have known how to go back to Costia, after killing Luna too.  
Luna looked at her one last time, nodding, almost in trance, before turning and running away.  
It was done. Lexa had won the Conclave. She was Heda, and ready to go home.

\---

"Did she win?", she asked, memories flowing back in her mind. "She was an amazing warrior, if my amazing memory isn't playing games with me".  
"She didn't, but she was in the final two", Carra smiled lightly. "You won't believe who won".  
Lexa tilted her head, curious. "Who?"  
"The Skairipa", the girl said, smiling again at Lexa's confused look. "Oh, right. You don't know. Okteivia kom Skaikru is now known by that name. Indra did an amazing job with her".  
"Okteivia is alive? And she won?", Lexa asked, shocked. "Does that mean that..."  
"Wanheda is alive, too... if that's what you were about to ask me".  
Carra's smile turned into a grin that Lexa didn't understand. Wanheda...  
""Wanheda" who, Carra? What are you talking about?"

\---

"Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people".

\---

Lexa's hands reached her ears, trying to keep something away.  
"I don't remember! I don't remember!", she started screaming, tears filling up her eyes.  
Carra ran and hugged her tightly.  
"Chilla, Leksa. Em ste alright", Carra murmured, pressing her lips against her hair like a loving mother would do. "The Flame was forcefully removed from you, you know, and it will take time to heal all your brain's wounds, but it will be alright. Now sleep, Leksa, and don't be too hard on yourself. You'll remember everything, one day, I promise".  
Lexa nodded, looking at her friend with a painful look, and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. Something was wrong. She was forgetting something really, really important to her, but she couldn't remember what... and that hurt.

\---

The candles' scent was tickling her nose together with the room's heavy air.  
The blonde girl looked at her with hatred.  
"Well, if you want the power of Wanheda, kill me. Take it. Otherwise, go float yourself, because I will never bow to you!", the girl grinned, and something in Lexa's heart cracked.

\---

"Carra?", Lexa tried to call, but the red headed girl didn't show up.  
The only thing Lexa realized, before trying and getting back to sleep, was how lonely she had been feeling since she had come back home. As lonely as she had only felt after Costia's death.

\---

"If you betray me again..."  
"I won't", Lexa heard her own voice rumble through the air while she bowed down. "I swear fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people".

\---

Lexa woke up in a sweat bath, her memory stretching like a child would.  
"Clarke...", she murmured, tasting the name's sweet, yet hard to remember, taste. "Carra, come, right nau!", she ordered, rising up.  
The red haired girl entered the tent, sleepy and confused.  
"Chit ste going ona, Leksa?", she asked, slowly.  
"We have to go to Polis, now", Lexa announced, putting on the Heda clothes she had refused to wear for all her stay at the village. "I have to find Clarke kom Skaikru. Ai souda tel her ai laik alive".  
Carra smiled and bowed slightly.  
"I'll saddle the horses, Heda".  
For the first time since her arrival, Lexa didn't correct her.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been posted, together with "Lexa's warpaint", on the website for the Lexa Spinoff "The Grounders". It would be amazing if you signed up to make it happen and (maybe) see this fiction become reality!
> 
> https://www.lexaspinoff.com/
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Wattpad (@memoriesoflastwords) and Instagram (@v.lazarus)!


End file.
